half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Minor HECU members
What follows is a list of minor HECU members who are not directly involved in the games' plot. Santego Military Base Opposing Force’s training chapter, Boot Camp, starts in Adrian Shephard's barracks in the Santego Military Base, where Senior Drill Instructor Dwight T. Barnes introduces himself. Shephard and 7 other recruits are standing at attention in front of their beds and trunks. Each trunk bears the name of the recruit it belongs to, including Shephard, the other names being nods to Gearbox. The names include: * R. Heironimus, a nod to Rob Heironimus, Heironimus' name was also nodded to for the Black Mesa scientist Heironimus in Decay. * R. Pitchford, a nod to Randall "Randy" Pitchford, Pitchford's name was also nodded to for the Black Mesa scientist Pitchford in Decay. The next trunk is that of Shephard's. * D. Mertz, a nod to David Mertz, Mertz's name was also nodded to for the Black Mesa scientist Mertz in Decay. Mertz appears to be from Texas, as mocked by Barnes: "Where are you from, soldier? Texas? Holy cow! You know what comes from Texas, don't you?". David Mertz also designed the maps of the Santego Military Base (his signature is hidden in "ofboot0").David Mertz MobyGames profile * J. Faulkenbury, a nod to John Faulkenbury. He is not present at the time of Boot Camp. * B. Martel, a nod to Brian Martel, Martel's name was also nodded to for the Black Mesa scientist Martel in Decay. * P. Deupree, a nod to Patrick Deupree, Deupree's name was also nodded to for the Black Mesa scientist Deupree in Decay. * L. Montgomery, a nod to Landon Montgomery, also nodded to for the Black Mesa scientist Landon in Decay. * S. Bahl, a nod to Stephen Bahl, Bahl's name was also nodded to for the Black Mesa scientist Bahl in Decay. * M. Wardwell, a nod to Mike Wardwell, Wardwell's name was also nodded to for the Black Mesa scientist Wardwell in Decay. Gallery Heironimus.jpg|R. Heironimus. BXTOP N HEIR.png|R. Heironimus' trunk top. Pitchford.jpg|R. Pitchford. BXTOP N PITC.png|R. Pitchford's trunk top. Mertz.jpg|D. Mertz. BXTOP N MERT.png|D. Mertz's trunk top. BXTOP N FAUL.png|J. Faulkenbury's trunk top. Martel.jpg|B. Martel. BXTOP N MART.png|B. Martel's trunk top. Deupree.jpg|P. Deupree. BXTOP N DEUP.png|P. Deupree's trunk top. Montgomery.jpg|L. Montgomery. BXTOP N MONT.png|L. Montgomery's trunk top. Bahl.jpg|S. Bahl. BXTOP N BAHL.png|S. Bahl's trunk top. BXTOP N WARD.png|M. Wardwell's trunk top. Goose 7 * Jackson, an Engineer and a member of Shephard's squadron sent to Black Mesa in Goose 7, along with Shephard and other soldiers. As Goose 7 was traveling to Black Mesa, Jackson briefly joked about Tower's mother, and stated the purpose of their mission did not really matter as long as he would be able to kill something. As Tower attempted to draw Shephard into the argument, the Osprey flying alongside them, Goose 3, was shot down by an Alien Aircraft. Shortly afterward, Goose 7 was shot down as well, causing it to crash. * Tower, a member of Shephard's squadron sent to Black Mesa. Carrying an MP5 and an ammo belt, Tower is introduced during the journey to Black Mesa in Goose 7. During his journey through Black Mesa, Adrian Shephard finds the members of team X-Ray Zulu, all KIA. However, their radio is still functional, and he overhears a radio transmission from a team commander who has engaged the Pit Worm with his unit. The transmission reveals Tower survived Goose 7's crash and has joined with this unit but then was killed, as the commander notes "Tower and Eddy are down and I've lost contact with the rest of the squad!". Tower's corpse cannot be found in the Pit Worm area, as the two African-American HECU soldiers found there have differences in their respective models. Tower also has a multiplayer model named "tower.mdl". * During Chapter 4, "Missing in Action", Shepard will encounter a beret wearing marine who warns him of the incoming danger before himself dying from his grievous wounds. The marine notably refers to him by name, implying some sort of connection.Judging from his beret and his knowledge of Shepard's name, it is likely that this marine was Shepard's Sergeant, who somehow managed to survive his jump from Goose 7 only to be fatally wounded, likely to the pit drones that will be encountered soon after Shepard moves on. Other * Cooper, a HECU soldier responsible for the Tactical Map set up in Waste Processing Area 3 for the air strikes on Black Mesa. He is mentioned in a radio communication in the Half-Life chapter Surface Tension, with his corpse beside the radio and the Tactical Map in the Black Mesa Waste Processing Area 3. The soldier making the radio communication, voiced by Harry S. Robins, can be seen in the Opposing Force chapter "We Are Pulling Out". * Eddy. As heard in a radio transmission in the Opposing Force chapter Vicarious Reality, Eddy and his squad (including Tower) had engaged the Pit Worm in the waste sector of Black Mesa and were killed with the rest of the squad before Corporal Adrian Shephard arrived on the spot. Gallery Tactical map from above.jpg|Cooper lying dead next to the Tactical Map, from above. Cooper dead.jpg|Closeup of Cooper lying dead. Cooper dead HD.jpg|Ditto, HD version. Tower mp model.jpg|The "Tower" multiplayer model. Tower.jpg|Tower. Jackson.jpg|Jackson. References Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:HECU members Category:Easter eggs